Stalkers and Maids
by Wildfly
Summary: Usui Takumi felt more comfortable in the role of a distant observer and not a participant.Even when he decided to enter high school to 'broaden his social horizons' he never felt any particular need to closely associate with his fellow students. Until...
1. The Stalker

So now he was stalking her. How nice. She'd be thrilled if she noticed it. Anyhow, he was doing it out of idle curiosity, surely. Having spotted her slim figure in the crowd swiftly walking down the street, his legs automatically readjusted their space from the previous lazy stroll to her speed.

'_What is Pres doing here?'_ he thought. The street had many restaurants and teahouses, popular with the people working nearby either for lunch or coffee breaks, or late dinners. She entered a small cafe. Usui cautiously moved closer to read the sign. _Maid Latte_. the sign also had a drawing of an invitingly smiling maid holding a tray. "_Whom she meeting here, that intriguing student council president of our Seika High?_" he tried to peek between the curtains, but only saw an elderly customer sitting beside a table slowly sipping a coffee_. "I never thought she preferred places where the waitresses both with their uniform and behavior demonstrate their submissive feminine side_." He thought about the 'devil Pres' who hated bullies but who was always ready support everyone in need. Especially the girls who were a minority among the students.

"_She always insists on protecting the the girls in our beloved school"._ Usui never have thought she visited places where the employees had to be overly respectful toward males to a point of being deferent. His mood, which lightened, when he saw her a few minutes later, suddenly got worse. _"Whoever is the dolt she meets here, he has no idea about her character, asking her out to such a place."_ He turned to leave, but then he thought he might as well stay a bit, just to see what kind of a guy the intriguing Pres deemed worthy of a date. He moved to the corner near the back door, and prepared to wait.

After about an hour of waiting he got bored and finally decided to enter the place as a customer. He was contemplating what he will say to Pres while 'incidentally' bumping into her at a maid cafe, when his thoughts were interrupted as the back door blasted open - barely missing his face, and he suddenly found himself nose to nose to Seika high's student president Misaki Ayzawa – dressed as a maid, carrying a full garbage bag. For a moment they silently stared at each other in full shock.

Uzui recovered first "You work as a maid? Here?" He was so surpised, that he somewhat lost his usual diplomatic self. She looked at him with wide eyes "Usui! W-what...?

"… I am doing here?" he finished "Nothing much, simply walked by, when I saw you emerging from this cafe, Pres. What a _pleasant_ surprise! Allow me to say, you look stunning in this uniform."

She looked at him with true desperation, an expression he hoped he will never see on her face again. Especially when looking at him. "Yes, I am working here and I need to go back." She hurriedly pushed the garbage bag onto the trash bin, and the next moment disappeared behind the door, leaving the scene so swiftly that the perplexed Usui started wondering if he just imagined the whole thing.


	2. The Maid

Ah, yes, disclaimer: don't own Seika's Kaichou, nor her alien…

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since that evening when Misaki revealed to Usui her family's unfortunate economic circumstances. He listened with an unreadable expression, and seeing her to the train station, left. After that, she listened alertly to any mentioning of the word 'maid' at school, but there were none. Usui, too, was mostly absent. Misaki concluded that she bored him with her petty problems and that he already forgot about it all. She was relieved, and stopped worrying about him. Anyway, there were more pressing things to think about.<p>

The Ayzawa family got a letter from the bank to which Mr. Ayzawa owed money, stating that the Loan and Discount Department revised their debt agreement and concluded that when they demanded payment for Mr. Ayzawa's debts from his wife, Honoka Ayzawa, they made a 'slight error' as the loan was insured. The confirmation of the insurance payment file somehow got mixed in a wrong dossier and was overlooked. Mrs. Ayzawa was invited to a meeting with the head of the department, to discuss the compensation the bank management wished to offer.

Misaki decided to accompany her mother to provide moral support and to oversee the proceedings – Hanoka wasn't a very practical person. It turned out that there were no reasons for concern. The department head, Mr. Tanaka, was a shy man in his early forties. He occupied an office full of books about economic and marketing analysis. Tanaka sincerely wished to correct the 'unfortunate mistake' of the clerk who handled the case six years ago. "It's not a common occurrence at all at our bank, I assure you Mrs. Ayzawa, and we would like you to compensate you for the inconvenience our bank caused to you." said Tanaka fervently. "As I wrote to you in my letter, the loan was granted, though it exceeded the usual amount our bank would provide to a private account holder. It was a short-term loan, under exceedingly high interest rates and it was Insured by a PLI company according to Mr. Ayzawa's wish."

"Insured loan?" Asked Hanoka "I didn't know such thing existed."

"It's a common enough occurrence, when big amounts of money involved" assured her Mr. Tanaka seriously "The PLI company insures a percentage of the consumer's loan to reduce the lender's risk; this percentage is paid to the lender if the consumer does not pay and the lender forecloses the loan."

Seeing her blank look, he hastily explained "That means, Mrs. Ayzawa, that you were never needed to repay your husband's loan. As it appears, he insisted on the insurance, so that you wouldn't have to repay it if something happened to him. We already contacted the insurance company, and got full coverage, including interest, on said loan. "

"So all these years…" said Misaki slowly "When we were forced to pay…it was some clerk's mistake?" She glared darkly at the financier. But Hanoka looked vastly relieved, as if a heavy weight suddenly dropped from her shoulders. Her smile was radiant and she looked suddenly much younger. "So my husband was worried about us, after all." Tanaka, getting the full impact of her smile, blushed hard and his face turned an interesting shade of red. Miskai suddenly realized that her fragile and overworking mother was still a very attractive woman, capable of dazzling any male.

Mr. Tanaka collected himself. "Indeed. We already calculated the refund of your previous payment, and placed the sum in your account. "He handled some papers to Hanoka. Misaki took them from her mother and closely examined them. After a few minutes she said. "They seem alright. However, I will check them at home more thoroughly, as now I know your bank is tend to make mistakes." She shoot a sharp glance at the poor manager, who twitched under her glare.

"Of course, we will compensate you for your troubles caused by our administration. "He said hastily and handled another document to Hanoka. "It's the proposition about the amount of the compensation our management wishes to offer, to atone for our mistake." Hanoka stared speechlessly at the numbers in the document. Misaki looked over her shoulder and gulped. It was indeed a big sum of money, one she could only earn with a few years of hard work. "I was requested by my management to ask you to be discreet about our bank's mistake and to promise not to initiate any lawsuits in the future." Hanoka, eyes still round from the surprise, nodded agreement.

"It was you who found out about this insurance thing?" asked Misaki curiously "And why only now?" Tanaka shook his head "I wish I could take the credit, but no. It was found out by a young economic student, who worked part-time here. He revealed this mistake when working in the Archives. He made a full inquiry in the matter and submitted the results to me. Extremely talented youth. He had been an enormous help for me in other matters, too. His analytical abilities are astonishing. "Tanaka took off his glasses and started to polish them. "I wish I had more assistants like him."

"Oh, how _kind_ of him!" smiled at him Hanoka "Can we thank him personally? And of course we are also very grateful to you, Mr. Tanaka! You are our savior!" She looked at the financial director with bright, admiring eyes. "You can't really imagine what it means to us! To me and to my girls!" The combined effect of her smile and praise was immediate. Mr Tanaka dropped the glasses he was polishing and mumbled "It's nothing, really, just doing my job… I am happy that I could help you… that is… our bank is at your service… ehm…yes. " Then he suddenly remembered her question "…as about my young accomplice, I regret to tell you that he is left our employ." Mr. Tanaka looked really sad. "He said he needed to take a break from his studies and work, as his family opened a snake ranch in Africa, and they asked for his help."

Hanoka looked as if all the information she received today was too much to absorb. "A snake ranch…?" she asked faintly.

After filling all the necessary forms with the assistance of the helpful Mr. Tanaka, they left the room much more wealthier than they entered.

Leaving the office of the department head, they crossed the open space where the employees of the department worked. Hanoka was walking as if on clouds, with a dreamy smile in her face, probably envisioning the bright future of her girls, but Misaki looked lost in her thoughts. "Mom, don't you find it strange after all those years of monthly debt repayment, someone suddenly takes the trouble to revise our file?"

But Hakoka looked unconcerned "No, not at all. I think the people here very thoughtful and accurate! That nice Mr. Tanaka even promised to advise me about secure investments and how to deposit the compensation money to get a safe interest every month. Then we can save up for your future academic education and Suzanna's! It would be much easier for us to provide for the family now!" Her phone rang "Oh,it's Suzanna! I have to tell her instantly the good news!" She quickly darted toward the exit, as to not disturb the clerks. Misaki stood for a moment, thinking and then turned to the secretary who sat at the reception desk at the entrance of the room. Her hair was dyed blonde and she wore a dress which hadn't left much for imagination about the shape of her breasts.

"Excuse me, please. Can you tell me how can I reach the student who worked here part time the last two weeks?" The secretary looked at her coldly and shook her head "Sorry, but our policy forbids us to provide personal information about our employees." Her college, a plump brunette, who sat at a nearby desk said laughingly "She _wish_ she knew how to reach him!" The secretary blushed behind her makeup "I do not!"

"Oh, really? I overheard you asking him out! I don't blame you, who can resist such a hot blonde with those emerald eyes, yumm!" she rolled her eyes "Not you, apparently!" retorted the secretary. "I, too saw you giving him your phone number! I bet he never called you!" the squabble was interrupted by an older clerk who quieted the girls and asked Misaki if he can help her. Misaki shook her head and dizzily left the room.

* * *

><p>It's a filler chapter, I hope I didn't bore you too much… if yes, tell me, I'll reduce the fillers next time… banks and finances are borrrring, but I needed to give some insight into Usui's character and explain how suddenly Misaki got more free time and then change the scenery (at least temporarily) from the maid cafe.<p>

btw, ideas and critics - ANY critics are very welcome.

Thanks for all the nice reviews, lostvindications (thanx for your faith in me, I'll try not to disappoint ;) melodygarden and AimlessReader !

AimlessReader: As about the plot, no, I don't intend to follow the manga closely, I want to write a humor/romance/adventure ff. I have big plans and a few surprises up to my sleeve *evil laugh* but i want to keep them secret. All I can say that I plan to write an adventure placed not only in the school/cafe setting, but… elsewhere. I wanna deepen the characters and give them some background (yep, moar filler chapters) There'll be much mushy Usui – Misaki love, spiced with some Tora awesomeness. He's one of my fav. characters, you see.

…Their relationship will build through many adventures and dangers…yeah.

Oh, man, I wish my english wasn't so bad

Review plse, it gives you karma points and sweet dreams about blonde aliens ;)


	3. The Victim

** xxx**

When she finally found him, Misaki was completely fed up with males, in all their appearances. She had a hard day. Firstly, Yukimura messed up the monthly financial report of the student council and Misaki spent a tiresome hour sorting it out. The boys of the football team again soiled the entrance and then disappeared before she could catch them. Then she was called to the headmaster's office who informed her that her proposition to organize supplementary lessons for students with low grades was rejected for stupid bureaucratic reasons. Besides, she was told that it was the parents' responsibility. As if it wasn't enough, the moronic trio decided to get creative: while the girls of 1-A were showering after their gym class they stole the skeleton from the science room, placed red glowsticks in its empty eye sockets, smeared phosphor on it, attached a MIDI synth with disturbing voice effects and – after turning off the lights in the girls shower, - threw in the disgusting thing. While Sakura and Shizuko were calming the sobbing girls, Misaki dealt with the boys.

Her mood did not brighten when she saw Usui, sitting on the roof like he had no troubles in the whole world, gazing at the clear October sky.

"Usui! What are you doing here, of all places?"

"I like lazing out here, Misa-chan" answered Usui with a smile. "A busy person like you may regard it almost as a sin, but I like to be… unproductive."

She sat beside him with a tired sigh.

"Now you mock me." Said Misaki. "You surely regard me as a busybody, running after my own tail, bossing people. I bet most of the boys in Sekia think the school would be better off without girls. Really, the things they do sometimes…On days like this I ask myself if I ever can transform this school into a habitat fit for human beings. Maybe I am not the right person for this."

"This severe self-critique is so unlike the usual self-confident prez we all know and love" Usui looked at her with curiosity. "I am not used to hear you having doubts about your way."

"Now I know for sure you _are_ mocking me." said Misaki angrily.

"By no means," Usui assured her "I regard you as a star shining high from above at us through Seika's dim atmosphere to guide us. Without you, we, unfortunate males, would pitifully drag our miserable existence. And _I_ would surely die of sheer boredom. Besides, I like how the Seika school uniform looks on you. It vastly improves the school's _image._" He added, his eyes sparkling.

Misaki reminded herself the advantages of self-control, and counted till ten. "Usui, can you be serious for a moment! I was searching for you all over the school today to ask something important!"

"Yes, I noticed" said Usui, lazily stretching out and looking at her through his long eyelashes. "And how intrigued I am."

"If you noticed, you idiot, why let me search for you all over the school?" yelled Misaki, self-control forgotten.

"I had a slight impression that you might want to talk with me _intimately_" Usui moved closer, took a loose strand of her hair and let it slip between his fingers. "With no interference whatsoever" he whispered into her ear.

"Will you stop this, you pervert?" cried Misaki angrily, pushing him away. He fell on his back. "Anything, my dear Misa-chan, I am all yours" said Usui with a silky tone, not bothering to sit up. "But can I ask you to be a bit more gentle? I am already lying at your feet."

"Will you stop teasing me?" asked Misaki without much hope "Can I have an answer to one simple question?"

Usui looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"But of course, Misa-chan. The answer is 'yes', but I will gladly hear your confession. In fact I think I will enjoy it immensely." Usui closed his eyes as if in anticipation. He resembled a melomaniac, listening to his favorite music.

"What you mean, confession...?" asked the puzzled Misaki, but then she suddenly understood. _'__that __overconfident __jerk'_ she fumed to herself. _'__Just__ because __most __of__ the __girls __in __the__ school __have__ a__ crush__ on __him, __he__ thinks __that __I__ am __also __here __to __ask __him __out!__'_

"Don't jump to conclusions, you pervert! I'd rather…rather kiss a viper than confess to someone like you!" snapped Misaki. Usui lazily opened his eyes, hearing this outburst. "Interesting analogy, Misa-chan. I think I can arrange for the snake if that's your wish."

"O, yeah, I heard you're the herpetologist here" she looked at him sharply, hoping for some response at this hint to the 'snake ranch' but only got a semi-innocent look.

"Don't play the ignorant, idiot, I knew it was you at the bank!" yelled Misaki, completely losing her patience. Usui looked at her with well-feigned surprise. "Bank? What bank, prez?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Usui!" Threatened Misaki "or do you want me to bring here that blonde secretary from the loan department to identify you, the extremely talented economics student?"

Usui looked frightened "Oh, no, please don't bring Umeko here! " He shuddered in feigned terror. "I'll tell you anything you want!"

"So you admit it, then?" struck Misaki.

"I see, Misa-chan found out about my little charade, so it's useless to deny it" said Usui with a slight smile.

"So it was you, after all." She looked at him with astonishment." But why? Why go through all the trouble helping my family, people you don't even know? Heck, you don't even know me well…" wondered Misaki.

Usui avoided her eyes. "Why? Is there a reason for everything?"

"Of course there is!"

He shrugged "I was bored so I challenged myself over solving your little problem. I like to play games."

"I noticed" said Misaki dryly. "So it was a game for you?"

"Sure, what else, prez? I never deny myself my little intellectual pursuits." He smiled with self-irony.

"And it was entertaining at the bank. Old Tanaka is a nice enough fellow, and I found quickly what I was searching for. All in all, all went smoothly…" He shot a quick glance at her "Well, except for Umeko. She was a bit frightening. Very decisive. But other than that… it was fun. So I have to thank you for the entrainment."

"_You_ have to thank _me?_" Misaki gulped "You don't even imagine how much you helped us. My mother… She can quit those tiring night shifts and not worry anymore about losing our house to pay off the debts."

"That's nice to hear." Usui looked as if he'd fall asleep any moment.

"I see you don't need my gratitude, but regardless of your reasons, you did a great favor to my family" said Misaki" I am very grateful to you and I will try to repay you any way I can."

"Misaki-chan, Misaki-chan" said Usui ironically "Just as soon as you got rid of one debt, you readily take on another? "

"It's not as if I have any choice in this case." Admitted Misaki grimly. "After what happened _then_, I decided I will be strong. Strong enough not to depend on anyone and to support my family and those dear to me. So that I won't need no one's help."

"So Misaki-chan is going to resent me for my little performance, telling me I should have minded my own business?" Inquired Usui.

Misaki shook her head. "I am not that stupid. As I said, you helped my family a great deal and I am grateful. But I wish…"She clenched her fist, staring at the distance "No, I _will_ be strong enough so I won't need anyone to save me next time." She looked at Usui "So please tell me how I can repay you. There must be something."

"I told you, I did it for the fun" said Usui quietly. "You don't owe me, Ayzawa. Besides, you have nothing I need." He turned away, as if finishing the conversation.

"You're weird." Misaki shook her head in confusion "I don't get you at all. One moment you're mocking me, the next you teasing me, then you outright sexually harassing me, and then again in the next you saying it all was a game and you need nothing from me." She looked at him curiously "Tell me Usui, you yourself know what you want?"

"What I want…" He suddenly stopped as if forgetting what he was to say. She was surprised to see his serious, almost dark glance.

His strange mod confused her even more "W-what?"

"Nothing." said Usui "You look cute." That sounded almost as an accusation.

Misaki was totally confused now. "What you're saying… you weird…alien"

"But you like me, don't you, Misaki…" Usui leaned closer, until his lips almost touched hers. Misaki looked at him with wide eyes… and her phone rang. It was Sakura, her friend, and by the sound of her voice, she was completely beyond herself. "Misaki, you _must_ come _at __once_! Aika is standing on the outside ledge of the third floor and says she'll jump!"

** xxxx**

Aika stood on ledge, about two meters from the closest window, back pressed hard against the wall. Misaki had no idea how the first year got that far, but now she was completely paralyzed with fear. Her face was white and expressionless and she kept looking down.

One glance was enough for Misaki to discern that they don't have time to wait for help to arrive, but needed to act swiftly before the mortified girl would lose balance and fall off, or before the thin ledge - which wasn't designed to hold such weight, would collapse. Luckily, the first year was miniature and slim.

"I'll go get her." It was Shiroyan. His face still had the red marks of Misaki's disapproval from earlier. To her surprise the moron trio stood there collected and ready to help, unlike the other students who looked panicked and at loss what to do.

"No. If she sees _you_ approaching her, she'll surely jump," decided Misaki. "I'll go. But you three can help. Quick, go to the gym and bring mattresses and the like to pad the place below her. If she falls…"

They sprinted towards the gym even before she could finish her sentence.

She looked at the remaining students "Did someone call the ambulance and the fire brigade?"

Shizuko nodded. "I did, while Sakura was calling you."

"Good. Bring the first aid kit." Misaki run upstairs towards the classroom closest to where Aika was standing. One of the windows was open. She leaned out. The terrified first year stood a few meters away and looked as if she was going to faint at any moment.

"Aika, I am coming, stand still." Ordered her Misaki, climbing out of the window.

She started to lower herself towards the ledge when two hands from behind suddenly pulled her back into the room.

"What the…" She looked back "Usui!"

"Don't do it prez, wait for the fire brigade" said Usui, still holding her.

"Can't." answered Misaki "She won't make it till they arrive. She'll fall."

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Shrugged Usui. "Anyway, it was her choice, foolish as it is. Why would you risk your life for her? Do you think she'd do the same for you?"

She shook off his hands "I don't know what she would do in my place, and it's really not important. It'd be her choice, as you said. Mine is to save her. Let me go."

"Okay, got it." His voice was quiet, but firm. "Stay back prez, and let me do the job this once."

"You said you don't care what happens to her!"

"Not doing it for her." He moved quickly through the window, and in the next second he landed – softly, like a cat - on the ledge, and step-by-step began to approach the frightened girl. He stopped, one step away from her and asked "What's your name?"

"A-Aika." answered the girl, still staring down "Please, please help me, I… don't wanna die."

"You sure choose a strange way to prove it" Sighed Usui, but then he gently took her hand and said: "Aika. I am here to help. I won't let you fall. Do you hear me?" Aika nodded.

"Don't look down. Look at me." The terrified girl looked at Usui "That's a good girl. Now come, slowly. Don't be afraid, I am with you." Step by step, they reached the window when Usui felt the ledge slightly waver. "Up you go, _**now**_" He pushed the girl towards the hands reaching out from the window. His timing was perfect – they cached her exactly when the ledge decided it had enough abuse for today and broke off under Usui's feet. For one moment it seemed as if Usui succeeded in grabbing the windowsill, but then his hand slipped off and he fell. He landed on the improvised heap of mattresses with a thud.

** xxxxx**

Misaki reached the place first. Usui was lying on his back, immobile, eyes closed. His left hand was twisted at a strange angle, a red bloodstain spreading quickly on his white sleeve.

Misaki stared at him, ears ringing. She suddenly recalled the laughing voice: _'I__ am __already __at__ your__ feet__…' _somehow, that ended her stupor. She knelt beside him and checked his throat for a pulse. There was one. As if responding to her touch, he slowly opened his eyes, looked at her, then sat up.

"Wait, you idiot, I need to check your wounds!" the distressed Misaki opened the first aid kit.

"Sure, prez, I am placing myself in your competent hands." Usui spoke in a light voice, but his eyes were clouded with pain. '_At least his pupils are normal_', noted Misaki with relief. She feared taking such a fall would cause concussion.

She found the medical scissors and started to cut carefully the sleeve. It was sticky from the blood. She exposed the wound and gulped. It looked like a nasty open fracture.

Usui looked at his wound with interest, and then at Misaki's white face. He said soothingly, "Don't worry prez, it's fine, it just looks frightening because of the blood."

"It's a freaking open fracture, Usui. Looks serious enough to me. Please stay still. I need to put on a pressure bandage and sterilize it…somehow." She tried to stop the blood according to her best ability. She almost finished when the ambulance finally arrived.

After placing Usui in competent hands, Misaki turned to Aika. The girl was watching how the ambulance team was treating Usui's wound with tears in her eyes. "It all happened because of meeee" cried the first year.

Misaki whirled at her. "Akira, of all the idiotic things today…!" she stopped when she saw Akira's teary face and continued in a gentle tone. "Tell me what happened. Why you tried to jump?"

Aika clutched Misaki's hand and looked at her with hope. "I'll tell you everything. Maybe you can help. You see, I… I met this wonderful guy and I fell in love at once. He was… stunning. There is no one else like him. And he noticed me! He was so nice to me and then…he invited me to his fleet and…and I gave him everything he asked, as I knew it was true love. We had a romantic night…"She started to sob,"…and then he broke off with meeee… I surely did something wrong! What if he hates me now? …and what if I got pregnant? I am afraid to tell my parents… and…I want my Tora back! He is the love of my life! If not, there is no reason to live!

"Tora?" asked the shocked Misaki. Aika was only fifteen and though she was a beauty, she was also extremely shy. "What Tora?"

Akira was now weeping full force but she managed to choke out "Tora I-igarashi."

**-XXXX-**

Thank you _cyndy-kawaii-maidsama,__TheFamouslyUnfamousAuthor,__Ripplerose,__lostvindications melodygarden __and __violetshade_!

Your reviews gave me inspiration to go on with this story despite my busy schedule. Love you all!

Next: enter Tora Igarashi…


	4. The Perv Bro

_**A/N** : I'm still alive! If anyone's still reading this... I'm really sorry about being so late with this chapter. My only excuse is participating in a very intensive mainframe course with two lectors who can only be described as modern slave drivers. They had us study and write our final project till the late night hours. But it's finished and I am free!_

_Tora Igarashi makes an appearance, so the chapter contains sexual assault, offensive language and such. _

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine, don't sue…_

**The Perv Bro**

The room was enormous, and its décor was nothing like the student council room at Seika. The gold-framed paintings on the wall flaunted their vivid colors; the selves were full of antiquarian books and porcelain vases which reminded her the illustrations she saw in her history book describing the Chinese Ming Dynasty. The rich carpet didn't resemble at all the cheap, crooked flooring at her school. Misaki felt a bit overwhelmed, but remembering the purpose of her visit she collected her thoughts and turned her attention from the museum-like cabinet to its inhabitant.

Tora Igarashi sat behind a solid mahogany desk, lazily leaning back and contemplating Misaki, like an art connoisseur appraising a rare painting.

"How…quaint. So you're the president of the Seika high?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Misaki Ayzawa. And you're Tora Igarashi, I presume?" inquired in return Misaki.

"Misaki…" he was saying her name as if probing excellent vine. He left her question unanswered.

"Turn around" as to answer to Misaki's questioning gaze, he explained "I want to see you from all the angles"

Misaki frowned. '_What's with all the males today, acting pervertly around me?'_

"'You have, perchance, a younger brother at Seika?' she asked aloud.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. You just reminded me of someone." She made a dismissive gesture "I am here to talk about Aiko." She waited for his response, but all she got was a blank look.

"Ai-who?" Inquired Miyabigaoka's student president staring at her with the same lecherous look.

"AI-KO!" The first year from Seika you seduced and dumped the next day!"

Igarashi looked as if he sincerely tried to remember. "When was it?" Misaki was seething with hatred, but answered "She said it was at the Tagashima's branch employees party she meet you. She said you took her with him and had her way with her." Misaki looked at him accusingly.

Tora remembered the girl now. The Tagashima's branch did well enough in this quarter to justify a reception, graced with the presence of the Igarashi heir and of some representatives of the executive management. Tora was playing his role as usual, listening to boring speeches, shaking hands, smiling, congratulating, encouraging, while wishing the event to end. That evening he meet Aiko.

She was a sweet little nobody, dressed in white, all bright eyes and smiles when she saw him, the heir of the Igarashi's – he spotted her when his bored glance swept over the assorted crowd of Tagashima's employees and their relatives. He picked her up to liven up a slow evening, and because he was bored out of his skull. He thought that an inexperienced and naïve female would make a refreshing novelty from his usual refined and bitchy type.

Her simple vocabulary, Tora was sure, originated from pink covered books and soap operas. She was undoubtedly viewing herself in the role of Cinderella. The golden combination of being rich, famous and sexy made him perfect for the role of her prince. He throw in a few smiles and compliments for good measure - that's all was needed to charm her out of her fluffy white dress and equally innocent plain underwear later in his sybarite bedroom.

Well, Cinderella now knew that miracles won't last after midnight – when Tora got tired of her, he explained that he meant it to be and one-night stand, then sent the crying girl home in his limousine with a parting gift. All in all, despite the last trying minutes it wasn't a bad evening, he concluded.

Tora returned to the present. "I seem to recall her" he said indifferently. "If the gift I gave her wasn't enough, I am willing to offer monetary compensation as well." He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out what seemed like a handful of banknotes. "Will this suffice?"

Misaki looked uncomprehendingly at the banknotes for a second, then at Igarashi.

"You're unbelievable!" said Miski angrily. "Don't tell me you're actually offering money to her, you arrogant jerk? As if she… she…"

"Arrogant?" he asked "For taking what was freely given?" He looked at the fuming Misaki with honest incomprehension.

"Because she is a living human being with feelings, Igarashi!" Said the girl passionately "Not a doll you can broke and toss aside! If it wasn't serious for you, why couldn't you leave her alone? She entrusted you with her feelings and you hurt her…"

Tora was surprised to hear the deep compassion for the absent girl in her voice.

"You're being overly dramatic for no apparent reason. She should be thankful. I gave her a sexual experience she'd never forget. How many girls can say that about their first?" Tora shoot her a self-confident smile. For some reason, he enjoyed provoking her. Misaki was speechless for a moment. Then she found her voice. "You're completely spoiled, rotten brat! You don't even understand what you did to her, do you?"

"Don't' tell me you came all this way to lecture me that banging an underage virgin is unethical?" Igarashi smirked "You're really something."

"No, you perv, I came here to tell you she'd tried to commit suicide, jumping off from our school building!" Screamed Misaki in frustration.

Silence fell. '_There, now, at least I got the attention of the self-confident bastard_.'

"Is she…hurt?" Igarashi's face turned pale and he looked somewhat younger.

"No, but not for the lack of trying." Said Misaki grimly. "She is unhurt – physically. But that silly girl is still in love with you, babbling on and on about how she wants you to take her back." Misaki had an expression of a person who had tasted something disgusting but was too polite to spit it out.

"So she is unhurt." Igarashi regained his posture and his insolent smile "I perceive she simply put on an act to seem more interesting, or even try to get me back. An useless attempt. You are a fool, prez Ayzawa, assisting such a clingy loser."

"You say that now, but what if she died, how could you live with that?" asked Misaki.

Igarashi shrugged. "If she was _that_ weak and stupid, to throw away her life for imaginary feelings?

Misaki wanted to strangle him. "_Her_ feelings were real!"

Igarashi quirked his brow with irony "O yeah? For a man she saw only in the magazines before and met first time in person for a few hours? You don't believe it yourself. Any guy in my position would fit in her frame. She is a victim of mass culture, not mine. It's social Darwinism, my dear president. Stupid people who cannot adapt and obvious of the life's harshness and fact, they meant to die or be exploited."

Misaki looked at him with astonishment. "Don't tell me you're some self-proclaimed follower of Hobbes or even worse, Nietzsche?"

"Next you will scorn me that I don't believe in fairy tales." She could see that he was having a good time provoking her. The urge to break one of the decorative floor vases on his head grew stronger but Misaki restrained herself. "I won't speak about ethical principles then. You obviously think you're above such mundane things. But you are responsible for your employees. And their families. What kind of leader would you make if instead of protecting the people in your care, you abuse them? That way you will lose their respect very soon."

She could tell her words hit the target as Tora stopped smirking and looked at her with pure hatred.

"What such a lower class _nobody_ like you would know about leadership and authority'" snarled Igarashi. "I advise you choose your words carefully as to not regret them later."

But Misaki was wasn't in the mood to be diplomatic. "You're just a spoiled brat in need for a lesson! Moreover, I don't get it, how _could_ the students of Miyabigaoka choose such a degraded, despicable, decadent person as their student president!"

Tora's eyes gleamed dangerously. "You know, Misaki, I wondered about the same thing…how you get so popular with the boys in Seika that they choose to elect you?"

"Why, you dirty…" Misaki almost choked in anger "_I_ got my place through hard work unlike someone, who surely got it for simply being dad's boy!"

Tora snarled at her "Who are you, to judge me? How _dare_ you to mention my family, you lowly commoner?"

'_Well, as long as we trading insults…'_

"I couldn't care less about your stupid family! I want you to keep your lecherous hands off the girls of Sekia High!"

"…or else?" Asked Tora with mild curiosity.

"Or else, I'll…" while Misaki was contemplating how she could threaten the heir of the Igarashi group, he stepped closer and took her chin with two fingers, turning her face to the light, looking at her with a smirk.

"Such a passionate nature you have. I bet you'll be much more enjoyable than that small-fry girl you keep mentioning. All those easy girls who fall on their back and start to worship me are not worth my time." He moved closer "I want a girl who will prove a challenge, one who has flame in her. You seem…acceptable. Want to be my lover? You won't regret it. You can't be rich, being a Seika student. Ask anything you want, I'll give it to you."

Misaki stared at him uncomprehendingly. "You're delusional. Are you seriously _think_ I will agree to this? Is it what you said to Aiko? Or maybe you drugged her just to have your way with her?" As soon as she said it, she realized she'd made a mistake. Dead silence fell. Tora's face turned a mask of raw fury. Misaki stepped back, for the first time frightened by the cold hatred in his eyes.

"What do you take me for? A cheap drug dealer? A pathetic, weak junkie?" hissed Igarashi "I never touch the stuff nor give it to… others." Misaki could see that unintentionally she'd hit a sensitive spot. In the meantime Igarashi seem to have composed himself. He took a deep breath and continued more casually. "Believe me, I don't need to use drugs to get laid. Woman came more than willingly and voluntarily. You, too, should reconsider. My offer will stand…let's say… till midnight. Don't miss your chance, it's an one-time offer."

This was the moment when her already thin patience wore out. Misaki exploded. She hit his hand with her fist as hard as she could "You bloody pervert! I swear I won't let you molest any other girl in Seika! " She yelled "I'll report you to the police for molesting underages! Better yet, I myself will beat some reason in you!" Her outburst seemed to entertain Igarashi.

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear prez. Who would believe your word over mine? As about the physical threat…" Tora moved even closer, his eyes sparkling "I dare you to try."

Misaki, her face red with anger, yelled "You asked for it, spoiled brat!" She raised her fist to hit him, but he was faster. He intercepted her hand in the air then threw her at the desk. She tried an uppercut, which he easily blocked. He was trained and stronger than she, and Misaki, first time in her life, started to panic. He pressed her down with his body, effectively pinning her to the desk, his eyes burning with an unholy light. She could feel his breathing on her face. She tried to free herself, but he easily kept her pressed to the desk. She tried to hit him between his legs, but again, Tora easily blocked her. He pressed his knee between her legs, trying to separate them. She felt completely powerless. "I see you like to be in control", he breathed "But now you'll see you can't be always on the top!" He eyed her competitively "S&M is not really my thing, but I see you like it, and for you I am willing to give it a try."

"Get off me, you perv!" struggled Misaki "Or you'll regret it!"

"I _might_ let you go, if you really don't want it – if you ask nicely" purred Tora.

"I won't play your stupid games…" she looked at Igarashi and decided that it wasn't the best time for a debate. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said with emphasis:

"Igarashi. Stop it. I don't want this. You're hurting me. Please, let me go."

As suddenly as he grabbed her, he let her go. Misaki jumped to her feet, warily eying him for a second, then fled the room.

-xxx-

…_So whaddya think? Do I need to raise the rating? And how was Tora? Want to read more about him? These are the introductory chapters and I was thinking inserting Hinata next, but he is kinda hard to write… and I've another 2,500 words ready on Tora which I chopped off from the original version of this one as it was too long. It mostly contains his background and his interaction with other characters. _


End file.
